(1) Field of the Invention                The ScreenScope is a computer monitor optical lens attachment for people who wear bifocals.        Magnifiers used as ergonomic accessories for the computer monitor screen for those who wear bifocals or otherwise have typically been beset by two problems:        (a) They are offered with only one level of magnification, one-size-fits-all, usually increasing computer screen images and print by a single standard amount, ie, by 1.5 or 2 times.        (b) The attempt to then adjust magnification for individual needs consists of a do-it-yourself, onerous process of the user's having to fumble with the magnifier sheet in order to position its placement distance from the computer monitor screen via a system of moveable hooks/clamps—with questionable results. The distance between the magnifier and the monitor screen is important because the image is affected by the distance of the magnifier from both the viewer and the screen.        
(2) Description of Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.98                These prior state-of-the-art inventions for adjustable lens/holders with glare screens/filters to use with computer monitors are shown from the 1980s to the present in a number of patents including the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,928 in 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,870 in 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,870-A in 1987, US 298250 in 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,707 in 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,928 in 1991, up to the Kantek adjustable LCD monitor, U.S. Pat. No. 7,495,846 in 2009.        The ScreenScope offers an improvement of the “one-size-fits-all” and “do-it-yourself” problems of previous monitor magnifiers.        The ScreenScope solves the “one-size-fits-all” problem because the screen magnifier sheet is manufactured to individual needs, using the individual person's trifocal prescription strength.        The ScreenScope solves the “do it yourself” problem because the magnifier's placement distance from the monitor screen is measured and calculated at the optometrist's office. In the same way that a person is fitted for eyeglasses, the measurement of the distance of the ScreenScope from the monitor screen is measured by a trained technician, ensuring professional results.        
Classifications:                US—D14/449, D19/448, 359/742, 359/443, 359/738, 359/802, 248/466, 383/408        Cooperative—G02B7/006, G02B7/00        